Ihalon
Ihalon is a 7th level Priest Spell, and when cast, the player is prompted to choose a character to cast the spell on, and given a list of benefits to bestow on that character. These include raising one of his primary attirbutes by one, decreasing his age by 6~8 years, or uncursing an item. Any option not shown indicates that benefit cannot be conferred. For example, the option to decrease age will not appear for a character under the age of 25 or 26, and a human character with 18 Strength will not have the option to have his strength raised. I'll go into it more, but the main purpose of creating this page is to shed some light on the mechanics of the Spell, and how best to use it. Mechanics in Wizardry V A Priest can learn Ihalon at 13. In fact, at level 13, every Priest has theoretically already learned Ihalon. This is important, and what follows now will make that fact, and its importance clear. Ihalon is a powerful spell, so powerful that it offers players a chance to reverse the effects of a bad level up, a psionics trap, or stat drain. It can keep a party adventuring when they should have died of old age decades ago, and it makes equipping the Petrified Demon to open the doorway to the Copper Demon a breeze. I belive this spell is the only way to unequip a cured item without destroying it in the process, as would happen if you had the almighty god Boltac do it at his combo identifying/uncursing weapon/armor KMart. Because of its power, Ihalon is forgotten after each casting, and must be relearned at the character's next level up. Just like Loktofeit and Mahaman, there is always a chance that the spell will be relearned with each level, but unlike ''Mahaman, it doesn't drain a level from the character, and it can be cast sucessfully at level 1. This is important, because a Priest can achieve level 13, learn Ihalon, cast it, reclass to any spellcasting class, and ''relearn Ihalon at level 2. ''Even better, ''even if the Priest did not learn Ihalon at level 13, he ''can learn it at level 2 of any spellcasting reclass. Therefore, in building a team to take on the Sorn or Archdemons on level 777, it is highly beneficial to simply raise a Priest to level 13, reclass him, and constantly cast Ihalon every time it is learned, and reclass the Priest again and again and again for quick and easy level ups and relearnings of Ihalon. When any character learns Ihalon, decide if you would like to reserve it for uncursing an item. This is only necessary once, to open the doorway to the Copper Demon, but consider it anyway. If you do not plan to uncurse an item, cast Ihalon ''immidiately. ''If the character threatens to level up soon--'''cast Ihalon'. The point here is, if you have Ihalon, cast it. Do not save this spell, cast it at every oppourtunity. Kcrescenzi (talk) 06:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC)